


Hibiscus Mariposa

by demiquaver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And it starts out, And it'll be klance eventually, Even if Keith doesn't show up for a few chapters, I promise, M/M, Pre Team Voltron, Tattoo AU, eventual angst, everyone really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiquaver/pseuds/demiquaver
Summary: Inspired by an idea Carissa had in the fambam chat for an angsty tattoo au- “Lance with tattoo sleeves, like the pretty flower ones that just kinda make you wonder why anyone would ever hate tattoos? But his lance with one of those in the bi pride color scheme?And when he first got it tattooed his parents were pretty pissed because they weren't tattoo people but then he started talking about what it means, the flower language, the colors, and how he designed it himself and they realize how much time he put into it and the research and how important it was to them so they just kinda reluctantly accepted it and felt proud that he cared so much.And then Keith sees it, and part of him is like okay he's adorable, but the other parts asks lance to design him one, for when they get back on earth, so Lance spends hours on it.But then he gets shot and tells Keith to look under his pillow. But Keith doesn't go look for months and months. When he does he finds a notebook full of designs and drawings for Keith and the others and on the last page there's just a letter telling Keith how much Lance loves him, as a 'just in case' ”





	1. Garrison pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic only exists because of Cari and her lovely AU idea that she was talking about in the fambam discord chat. It started out pretty cute and fluffy but then got super angsty and I just fell in love with the entire idea of it. Go check her out at her tumblr (@custompotato)- she’s super friendly and nice- go say hi.
> 
> Anyways, this was supposed to be just a quick fluff to angst fic, but when I was outlining it, the storyline just got entirely out of hand and now I have like 20 chapters planned in total, so this oughta be a journey.
> 
> Also, I haven’t written anything for fanfic in years and this is my first time writing for Voltron, so if you guys have any questions or feedback feel free to let me know either here or at my tumblr (@demiquaver) ((Or if you just wanna yell about Voltron with someone))

With the way Lance flopped back onto Hunk’s bed, you would think he was halfway through finals week and dying for any tiny scrap of rest he could get. The only thing that gave it away was his contented sigh as he sank into the mattress, draping his legs across his best friend’s lap. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in years Hunk.”

Hunk chuckled at the dramatics he had come to expect from Lance, “Dude, it’s only been like three weeks. We saw each other when you came to visit my family that week.”

“Yeah, I know,” he pouted up at Hunk, “still feels like it’s been forever.”

“Whatever you say buddy. Why are you even on my bed, shouldn’t you be unpacking? Putting stuff away? Doing normal first day of semester things?”

“Why would I do that when I have the best best friend in the universe right across the room from me and I haven’t seen him in weeks? I need to get my cuddles in, you know I’ll die without them.”

“You won’t die.” To Lance’s despair, this if followed by him being rolled off of Hunk’s lap onto the much less welcoming ground at the foot of his bed. Lance scrambles to his feet and rearranges his expression into as strict of a glare as he can, all the while pretending he didn't squeak on the way down.

“I take it back,” he says, “you’re the worst best friend in the universe, no doubt.”

At this, Hunk just ruffled his hair, causing him to squeak again before saying, “Love you too, buddy. Now go unpack.”

“Whatever you say, mom,” he grumbles as he walks across the room.

Lance finally moved across the room to begin unpacking his bag while Hunk pulled the last couple items out of his, picture of family onto nightstand. “Wait, Hunk! I didn't even tell you the best part of this semester!” Lance’s enthusiasm didn’t just bubble out of him, it erupted as if Lance was just a little volcano of excitement.

“What do you mean?”

“I made it into fighter class!”

“Oh my god, that’s great, dude! I’m so proud of you!” Hunk accompanied his praise with widespread arms, clearly an invitation for a hug, to which Lance bounded across the room to barrel into his chest. “How did you manage that since the end of last semester, we literally haven’t even been here?” Hunk finally questioned as Lance eventually pulled out of the hug.

“Someone already in fighter class dropped out and I got to take their place since I was next in line, so I mean it’s kinda just luck, but-”

“No,” Hunk interrupted, “This is not the time for self doubt, you made fighter class and that’s a great accomplishment, no matter how it happened. I’m still proud of you, so you should be too.”

As he finished, Hunk forced Lance to look him in the eye, just to make sure he got his full message and as he did, a small smile started forming once again on Lance’s face

“You can have your title as best best friend in the universe back.”

“Did I ever really lose-”

Before Hunk can even finish asking, Lance interrupts him with a mischievous smirk, that Hunk already knows can only mean trouble, “We should do something to celebrate.”

“If that sentence came from literally anyone else, I wouldn’t be half as scared as I am right now. Why do I know that this is probably already a bad idea?”

“Shush, I only have great ideas and you know it,” Lance answered, not even letting Hunk’s doubting wipe away his grin. “We’re gonna sneak out tonight and go check out that little town right down the way that we’re never allowed to go to.”

“Dude,” Hunk answered, and when he received no response from Lance other than a growing grin and some finger guns thrown in his direction he continued, “we’ve literally been here for one day and you’re already trying to cause trouble? And you literally said it yourself, we’re not allowed to go there, especially not when we’re supposed to be here, in the barracks, not bothering the innocent townspeople with our obnoxious teenage behavior. If Iverson found out we were in town, we would be dead. Or worse, expelled.”

“Fine, we’ll wait until the weekend then,” Lance conceded, laughing at the poorly concealed Harry Potter reference, “then it won’t be the first day and everyone will be happy.”

“Are you just gonna ignore the part where I said iverson might literally kill us?”

“Yup.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But you still love me,” Lance finished with a renewed grin and dropped an arm across Hunk’s shoulders just to emphasize his affection.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hunk answered, gently pulling Lance’s arm from his shoulder and nudging him back towards his side of the room, “Now finish unpacking, you nerd.”

“Who you calling a nerd, Mr. Harry Potter reference.” Lance was only silent for a minute as he resume his unpacking, before adding, “plus if we wait until this weekend, we might be able to rope more people into going with us.”

“If we can even find anyone reckless enough.”

“I have a good feeling it’ll happen.”

 

The next morning they show up for their first day of actual classes, prepared for the typical introductions to professors as well as syllabus after syllabus. What they didn’t expect was to also receive their engineer, communication specialist, and pilot team assignments on that first day.

“I thought you got these at the end of the first week last year?” Lance asked, straining his neck to see past the large crowd that gathered in front of the board where the assignments were posted.

“We did,” he agreed, “maybe they want to start team simulations earlier this year?”

“Yeah maybe,” Lance muttered, clearly already distracted by his next thought- as well as still trying to make his way to the board- “what do you think are the chances of us being put in the same team?”

“There’s like fifteen other groups, if I’m being honest, I don’t think it’s very likely,” Hunk answered, giving a sympathetic smile as he did so. Lance only deflated a small bit at his words, he still held onto the hope that they could work together for the rest of the school year. Soon enough, those at the front of the crowd began to make their way back to their dorms, allowing a new group to move forward and check out the assignments. While still in the middle of the crowd, Lance was able to see over a couple of the shorter people in front of him, and immediately his face lit up. Meanwhile, Hunk was still struggling to see over the taller people in front of him.

“Hunk!” Lance shouts excitedly, pulling on Hunk’s hand and drawing them both away from the crowd. “Guess who gets to work with the best engineer at this school for the entire school year?” Before Hunk can even attempt to reply, Lance is already answering his own question, his grin growing by the second. “That’s right, it’s me, the luckiest pilot here, can you believe it?”

They’re practically already back to their room by the time Hunk can even get a single word in. “And I couldn’t have asked for a better pilot.” Hunk chuckles at how Lances flushes with the compliment. “You know, for someone who literally never stops giving out compliments, you really suck at taking them.”

Lances mumbles back a quick “shut up” before moving to open the door to their room.

“And I meant to ask, since I never actually got to see the assignment sheet, who’s gonna be our comm spec?”

“I didn’t recognize the name, but it’s someone named Pidge Gunderson. Do you know the name?”

Hunk seemed to contemplate it a moment as he sat on the edge of his bunk, taking off his shoes. “Nope, doesn’t sound familiar, maybe they’re new this year?”

Humming in agreement, Lance moved to mirror Hunk’s actions before beginning his usual nightly routine. “Hey Hunk, do you think I could convince this Pidge dude to go check out the town with us this weekend?”

“I mean, maybe dude,” Hunk answered, tossing over on his bed to better face Lance while talking to him, “You can try, but neither of us really know them, so who knows? Not me that’s for sure. Now go to bed Lance, we have class in the morning.”

“Fine, fine,” he said before flipping off their shared light and crawling under his covers. “Goodnight, Hunk!”

“Goodnight, Lance.”

By the end of their second day of classes, Lance was completely restless to find the mysterious Pidge; luckily for him, the instructor in their final class of the day split them off into their teams to introduce them to each other.

“This Friday, we’ll start working in the simulators and I want you all to know each other before you’re forced to work together like that.”

Of course, the instructor managed to pair off every single group before their own, leaving only themselves and what seemed to Lance to be a tiny child sitting across the room from them. Eventually, Pidge realized that they were the only trio left and started making their way over to the other two.

They seemed a bit nervous so Lance took this opportunity to be the first one to speak. “Hey, I’m Lance, and this is Hunk, aka the best person on the entire planet. You must be Pidge?” He stuck his hand out, making sure his hand was in their line of sight as they avoided direct eye contact.

They nodded their head and shook his hand back before asking, “You two already knew each other?”

Hunk answered with a quick “Yup” before Lance elaborated, “Yeah, we met last year since we were roommates, we’ve just been super close ever since.” Lance draped an arm across Hunk’s shoulder to emphasize this, leading to small smile and a chuckle from Pidge. Now that the ice had officially been broken, Lance decided to continue on with a question, “How do you feel about nicknames?” Hunk noticed them tense slightly at the question, but Lance was already moving on to the next question. “Can I call you Pidgeon?” He gasped as a new nickname occurred to him. “Can I call you _Pidgey?_ You could be a pokemon, that would be amazing!!”

Pidge was back to laughing at his enthusiasm, letting it soothe over their frazzled nerves. “Sure, whatever you want dude.”

“Oh my god, thank you!!” With this Lance moved away from Hunk to envelop his new tiny friend in a hug. Again, they tensed at first, but seemed to settle into pretty quickly, even going so far as to pat him on the back awkwardly. Once he was finally done with the hug, Lance pulled back and began to whisper conspiratorially with them, motioning for Hunk to join them, which he did but not before glancing across the classroom to make sure the instructor was properly distracted at their desk.

“Okay,” Lance began, “so Hunk and I were gonna sneak out this weekend to check out that little town just down the street, you should totally join us.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Pidge asked, glancing behind them to check on the instructor, as if they would have moved in the five seconds since Hunk had checked.

“Oh my god, you sound like Hunk, I’m gonna have to start calling you both mom.” Pidge glared at him slightly, but he was already going on. “I only have great ideas, so therefore this cannot be a bad idea, just trust me, it’ll be fun. Plus what better way will there be for us to bond as a team? We’re gonna have to work together all year, we might as well like each other.”

“Okay, fine, I see your point,” they answered, before asking, “how are we gonna get out of here?”

“Leave that up to us,” Hunk finally spoke up, “Lance apparently already has a few ideas on that.”

“Exactly, I got this. We’ll pick you up from your room on friday night. I’ll knock four times on your door to let you know it’s us- it’ll be our own little code.” The mischievous grin grew as he got into the details of his plan.

“You’re a dork,” Hunk commented, smiling with him.

Lance leaned forward, putting his elbow on the desk and his chin in his palm smiling innocently up at Hunk, “Yeah, but you’re the one who’s friends with me so what have you got to say for yourself?” Hunk didn’t even bother to respond to that beyond ruffling up Lance’s hair affectionately, to which he predictably squeaked and went to fix it. “You’re mean.”

Hunk saw his opportunity and practically pounced on it, “So? You’re the one who’s friends with me, what are you gonna do about it?” Lance just stuck his tongue out instead of assaulting Hunk back- unlike some people. Pidge watched this whole interaction with a small grin, knowing they’d all three get along quickly enough.

 

“I can’t believe that actually worked…” Pidge muttered, sounding slightly awestruck. “You’d think for a military school there’d be some more security than that. Or at least an alarm of some sort?”

“Right?” Lance agreed. “I mean there is a decent amount of security but it never changes, so once I found one way around it, that way has worked ever since.”

“I’m pretty sure the Garrison knows we sneak out the same way every time,” Hunk added, “but they’re just too stubborn to admit they’re wrong and change their security control.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right, Hunk, but that’s not gonna stop me from exploiting their weaknesses.” They had only just made it to the edge of the town, small shops and roads finally coming into view, but Lance was already walking a few feet ahead of the others.

“Lance, I know you’re excited but you don’t need to run away from us,” Hunk laughed as he said this, but he knew Lance would be enthusiastic and came prepared with a foolproof reason for Lance to slow down and walk at a normal pace. “How do you expect Pidge to keep up? They have tiny legs.”

At this, Lance stopped walking only long enough to turn around and face them before continuing walking backwards, albeit at a slightly slower pace. “We don’t have time for this, there’s too much to do before we have to make it back to the barracks. Pidge,” Lance turned to focus his attention on the smaller child, eyes strangely intense, practically boring into their skull, “we need to get you some Heelys so then you can just hold onto my sleeve, problem solved.”

Pidge let out a relieved laugh as the unnecessary tension was broken, “my tiny legs are not a problem that needs to be solved,” they argued.

“You sure about that?” Hunk asked, chuckling as he began to take larger steps, larger than Pidge could reasonably keep up with without having to jog or speedwalk.

“So you’re telling me you can always reach the top shelf without having to climb onto something?” Lance added playfully as Pidge struggled to keep up, pausing the conversation for a moment to figure out how to respond to that.

Eventually, they settled on the cliche but effective “No comment.” They continued walking down the sidewalk as they reached the heart of the small town, but there were hardly any lights on anywhere, and most of those were red and green street lights. “What are we even doing out here?” Pidge finally spoke up, voicing the concerns that have been bugging them since they first left the school.

“Who even knows?” Hunk answered at the same time that Lance shouted out “Exploring!” 

Pidge laughed at these conflicting answers before asking Lance, “So what exactly are we trying to find in our brave exploration?”

“Honestly,” Lance sighed, milking all the drama he could out of that one small action, “I don’t care what we find, as long as we find some place that’s actually open so this whole trip’s not a waste.” During the last part of his sentence, he splayed out his arms in front of him as if in anticipation for an open store or restaurant to poof into existence right in front of him.

“What about that one?” Pidge asked pointing diagonally across the small street.

Hunk squinted as he looked towards the brightly lit building, trying to find any sign whatsoever of a name for the establishment. “I don’t know what it’s called, but I’m pretty sure that’s a bar, we should probably just avoi-”

“Ooh! Let’s go there!!” Lance interrupted, excited from finally finding somewhere that actually still open. Before he could receive any kind of confirmation, or more likely- refusal, he began to walk across the street in a direct beeline towards the brightly colored building.

“Lance, no,” Hunk insisted, pulling on Lance’s arm to get him out of the street and back onto the sidewalk.

“Lance, yes!” he argued.

“No, dude, now get your seventeen-year-old ass back here, you couldn’t do anything in there anyways.”

Lance pouted but continued walking, now headed away from the bar, “so what? There were people there. I could have hung out with them.”

“And what would Pidge and I do in the meantime?”

“Okay, fine, but if nothing else is open, we’re coming back.”

“Of course,” Hunk chuckled, finally letting go of the arm he had grabbed to keep Lance out of the street. They continued on and when they made it to the next intersection they stopped to decide which way to go next.

“Well, obviously just going forward isn’t finding us anything,” Lance pointed out.

“But if we start turning down side streets, we’re so much more likely to get lost,” Hunk argued, trying to remain the voice of reason here. They both looked over at Pidge to get their deciding vote on what to do.

“I guess one turn couldn’t hurt…” Pidge answered but it came out as more of a question than a fact.

“Great!” Lance yelled, already looking around to figure out which direction they should turn in. He seemed to spot something as his eyes grew wide and he started bouncing on his feet, already ready to bound off towards whatever it was that he had spotted. “Guys, I see something- follow me.” By the time he finished his sentence, he was already practically sprinting off towards another building with a bunch of bright lights and neon sign decorating its front.

During the day, it probably wasn’t too bad, but at eleven at night, when it was the only lit up building on the whole street, it stood out dramatically in a mess of bright lights of all different colors. Hunk and Pidge walked at a casual pace behind Lance and by the time they met him in front of the building, Lance could barely seem to control his excitement.

“A tattoo shop?” Pidge asked, to which Lance just nodded enthusiastically.

Hunk looked concerned as he took in the sight of the cliche storefront. “You sure it's not too sketchy? It looks pretty sketchy to me,” he said, looking over at the still excited Lance.

“Of course it looks sketchy, Hunk,” Lance answered, “it's a tattoo parlor and it's nearly midnight in a strange town, what else would you expect? Plus I already know what I want, come on, the sign says they're still open.”

They head inside, and it’s nothing like what they had expected. Despite the haphazard conglomeration of lights and signs out front, the inside is meticulously clean and organized. There’s a front desk just to the right of the entryway and the guy sitting behind it seems to be the only one in the entire building. He puts his phone in his back pocket as they walk in and looks up to greet them.

“Hey guys,” he was friendly enough as he greeted them, but seemed confused as he continued, “I love seeing new faces in here and all, but you guys do know we’re closing in like fifteen minutes, right?”

“Oh, that’s alright,” Lance answered, still smiling since the minute he walked in, “I actually just had a question.” Lance was pulling on the end of his jacket as he addressed the man, fiddling with something in his pocket.

“Go ahead,” he prompted, saving Lance from stewing any longer in his own nervousness.

With the strange man’s blessing, Lance smiled a small smile, only slightly nervous about his request now. He drew his hand out of the pocket of his jacket and with it came a folded-up piece of paper. He placed the paper on the desk and began slowly opening it up. Before the four of them lay an extremely detailed drawing of several kinds of flowers, mainly blue, purple, and pink, but with a few white, specifically around the edges. It was exquisite, unlike anything Hunknor Pidge had ever seen, but the man behind the desk just nodded as he took in the sight of it.

“So this would be for a sleeve, right?” he asked, even if he sounded completely confident in his assumption. Again, Lance just nodded in reply.

Then, as his next thought occurred to him, his brows furrowed in concern. “Would it be possible to finish before winter break?”

“You sure about this buddy?” Hunk asked. “I mean, I’ll obviously support your final decision, but this seems a bit rash for something as big as an entire sleeve, if I heard what I think I heard…”

“Yeah, it'll be an entire sleeve, but I've been thinking about and designing and drawing this up for months now, researching different types of flower designs and meanings, staring at different arrangements, and the result is this design right here. This is what I want. I'm certain.”

“Okay, two questions,” Pidge interrupted, “one, you said you drew this? And two, have you been carrying that piece of paper around with you for this whole time?”

“Yeah, I was wondering that too,” Hunk agreed.

Lance flushed slightly as he went to answer their question, smiling proudly and his drawing, “You heard right, I designed and drew that myself.” His proud smile only grew as they looked down at the drawing with renewed awe. “And I just finished it a couple days ago, which is why it’s still in my jacket pocket,” he quickly tacked on in their distraction.

“Well, in that case, do whatever you want, this is amazing,” Hunk praised, leading Lance to flush once again at the praise.

“Sweet,” Lance said, turning his attention back to the man at the desk, “How soon can we get started on this then?”

“So it'll probably take about twenty or so hours to complete in total, so we can either do a couple really long sessions or several shorter ones. What times are you available? When can you make it by?” Lance contemplated it for a few moments before grimacing and giving his answer.

“These late Friday nights are really the only time I can make it out here- would that still work?” As Lance was asking, the desk guy was already pulling up a calendar that must have been used to keep track of all the scheduled sessions. He scanned over it before looking back up at Lance.

“How early can you get here on Fridays?”

Lance looked over at Hunk to get his opinion; it was a known fact between them that Lance wasn’t great at tracking or estimating time, but for some reason Hunk was almost scarily good at it. “If you rushed, you could probably get here at eleven at the earliest.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Lance agreed, turning back to the man. He hummed in thought, tapping a pen against his chin and looking down at his scheduling book. He flipped through a couple pages and occasionally mumbled sounds only vaguely recognizable as numbers, probably just doing some mental math to figure out a plan that could work for both Lance and himself.

“How about this?” he finally asked, eventually looking up at the trio. “I’ll go ahead and pen you in for seven sessions, each for three hours, and we'll start at eleven or whenever you can get here. How about every other week starting next Friday?”

They all seemed genuinely shocked by this arrangement. “You’d really be willing to keep the shop open until 2am for me?” Lance whispered.

“Of course,” the man answered, flashing them a bright, genuine smile, “but I can't keep it open much past that, which is why I think several short sessions would be best in your case.” Lance looked on in awe at the lengths this man was willing to go to in order to help him out.

Before the answering silence could drag on for too long, Lance quickly regained his composure. “Oh my god, thank you so much man, that sounds perfect. I can't believe this is actually happening…” In his dazed excitement, he started once again bouncing in place on the balls of his feet, smiling wider than he had all night. Hunk and Pidge smiled on at him as well, glad to see their friend so happy over something obviously very important to him. As silence once again feel over the small shop, Hunk looked up at the man behind the desk.

“Was there anything else you needed from us, any info or anything? I know you probably wanna finish closing up shop for tonight.” He chuckled as he finished, wrapping an arm around Lance’s shoulders and turned him towards the door. He knew, if the opportunity arose, Lance would stay all night to chat and make friends with the stranger running the shop.

“If I could just get a name, that would be great.”

“The name's Lance!” he called from the doorway.

“Awesome! See you next week Lance!”

“See you then!!” Pidge gave him a light nudge out the door as he began resisting against Hunk’s guiding arm. He chuckled at their combined effort before finally letting the shop door close behind him.

“So does that mean we get to continue exploring?” Lance asked. 

“I think you've had enough excitement for tonight, Lance,” Hunk answered, friendly but firm in his decision. 

“Yeah,” Pidge agreed, smiling at their friends, “we should probably get you back to the Garrison before your face explodes from smiling so much all at once.”

“You say that like I never smile. I will let you know that I have a great smile and I use it plenty enough, I'm not gonna _explode_ from smiling for ten minutes.”

“Whatever you say, nerd.”

Lance shoved them lightly, just enough to be playful as they began their slow walk back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think so for! I know it’s just an intro chapter right now, but I’m super pumped to get into this story. Again, feel free to yell at me on my tumblr and don’t forget to thank Cari for this too!
> 
> Mine- demiquaver.tumblr.com  
> Cari’s- custompotato.tumblr.com


	2. Garrison pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout once again to the lovely Cari for letting me play with her AU idea! (@custompotato on tumblr)

A week had passed since the trio’s escapade to the tattoo shop and as the day progressed Lance only grew more and more restless. Lance seemed to become even more distracted in each passing class, though no one outside of his two closest friends knew why.

Hunk and Lance shared their final class, sat together in the back, paying intermittent attention to the instructor and occasionally taking notes. Well, Lance would usually be taking fairly detailed notes and paying much closer attention, as he was actually interested in the subject, but today his notes took second place to his sketches of flowers in the margin. At the moment, he was putting the finishing touches on a four-petaled beauty. It was fairly simple enough, but the petals were shaded and shaped in a way that seemed to resemble a butterfly in flight.

“I didn’t know you could draw,” Hunk whispered, careful to avoid drawing the attention of the teacher, still mid-lecture. “Especially flowers like that, they’re gorgeous.”

“They’re about all I can draw,” Lance answered, matching Hunk’s whisper. “I tried drawing people and animals and landscapes, but nothing ever clicked as well as my flowers did, so that’s what I tend to stick with.”

“So how did you learn to draw so many different kinds of flowers?” Hunk asked, copying down a few more points the instructor had written on the board.

Lance followed Hunk’s example before adding some finishing touches on the butterfly-flower he had been working on. “Well, I started out by drawing the basic flowers that everyone knows, roses and sunflowers, tulips and carnations, stuff like that, but you can only draw the same four flowers so many times, right?” Hunk nodded to show he was still listening, even as he watched the teacher walk across the front of the classroom. “So naturally, I started drawing more of the flowers I saw every day at home, which is where I got this pretty little thing.” He tapped the end of his pencil against the paper next to his freshly finished flower, smiling fondly down at it. “My mamá kept a bunch in a garden at home- she had other flowers too, but these were always her favorite. White ginger- butterfly ginger- her little mariposas… they became a small part of home that I could take with me wherever I go.”

“Awww…” Hunk cooed, “I always knew you were a sap.” He smirked over at Lance who was trying, and failing, to glare at his friend.

“I’m a badass and you know it,” Lance countered.

“Sure, sure,” Hunk said, before quickly adding on, “but you’re also a flower nerd. What about the ones from your tattoo? Do those have any special meaning?”

“You sure you wanna hear all the boring details?” Lance asked, starting to sketch a new flower further down on his page.

“Of course, man,” Hunk urged him on, “If it’s something you care about, I’d love to hear it.”

“Well then, if you’re sure,” Lance said, “I guess I could start with these ones.” But as he began to pull out the drawing for his soon to be tattoo, the teacher at the front of the classroom finally spoke up about their not-as-quiet-as-they-thought conversation.

“You two,” she spoke, “did you have something you wanted to add to my lesson? Do you believe that I’ve missed something important and hat you could enlighten us?”

Lance and Hunk both snapped their heads up in her direction as she addressed them, immediately shocked out of their conversation.

“No ma'am,” Hunk answered, quick and polite with his response.

“Then I trust that you’ll be able to remain quiet for the rest of the class?” She turned her attention towards Lance, seeking his acknowledgement as well.

“Yes, ma'am,” he said, sitting up straight and maintaining eye contact as she examined the sincerity of his answer. Once she was satisfied, she moved back to walking across the front of the room and resumed her lecture. The very moment her attention was no longer on Lance, he slumped in his chair and exhaled out a breath that he was only vaguely aware that he had been holding in the first place.

He moved back to look down at his notebook and ripped off the corner of a page as quietly as he could. On it he wrote a note for Hunk, not quite wanting to risk talking out loud. _I’ll still tell you about them if you want?_ He slipped the note to Hunk as soon as he got a chance when the professor was turned towards the board.

Hunk took it without even having to look down from the front of the room and opened it up, reading it with a quick glance at his desk. Lance watched his face, trying to gauge a reaction from him, but Hunk only wrote for about a second before handing back the note, and any emotion that he did show passed too quickly for Lance to recognize. He got the paper back quickly enough after that and all it read was _Please??!!??_ Lance smiled down at his enthusiastic response and slumped back in his chair, content to sit through and take notes for the last fifteen minutes of class if he got to talk about his flowers afterwards.

And they truly were his flowers, at least that’s how it felt to Lance. He had studied them, learned what they meant and what they looked like, he had even started figuring out which ones grew fairly easily and which were stubborn enough to require specific or constant care.

Without even realizing it, Lance slipped back into doodling flowers on the edge of his paper. This time, it was some simple tulips. He didn’t have anything to color them with, but if he did, they would have ended up yellow- cheerful and full of sunshine.

Once they got back to their shared room after class, the first order of business was to crank out the few assignments they had been given for weekend work. That way they could help each other if needed, and they wouldn’t have to stress about unfinished work as they lounged around the room later. Win-win. This time, Lance zipped through his work faster than usual, anxious to get to finally talk to someone about his flower design. He didn't even think to take into account the fact that Hunk wasn’t the kind of person to rush through work instead of giving it his best effort. To be fair, he still worked a bit quicker than usual, but not nearly quickly enough to sate an excited Lance.

By the time Hunk was finishing his last assignment, Lance was draped over his back and the back of his chair, his head on Hunk’s shoulder, waiting for the exact moment that Hunk would be free from his schoolwork.

He closed up the notebook he was working in and nearly as soon as he turned back around from packing it up Lance was already situated comfortably on Hunk’s bed, sitting cross-legged and patting the space next to him, waiting for Hunk to take a seat as well. Hunk plopped down next to him and Lance was practically bouncing in place, eager to get on with it.

“So... flowers?” Hunk began, giving Lance the cue he’d been waiting for.

“Okay, so which ones do you want to know about first?” Lance asked, excitedly unfolding the paper that his tattoo design was on.

Hunk looked down at it, but quickly pointed to the ones on the top and bottom of the page. “Are those the same as the one you were drawing in class?”

Lance nodded as he handed off the paper to his roommate. “Yup,” he confirmed, “even those these might look a little bit different. I tend to exaggerate the butterfly style of them when I draw them just for fun, but I wanted these ones to be as realistic as possible.”

“They’re still beautiful.” Hunk’s eyes roamed over the drawing before settling on another set of flowers. “What about these ones?” he asked, pointing to a large cluster of pink flowers, “Those are tulips, right?”

Lance’s eyes lit up as Hunk pointed out the new group of flowers. “Exactly. Tulips can be used to mean all kinds of things depending on the color, but these ones are my favorite.”

“What does pink mean, then?” Hunk seemed genuinely curious in what Lance would answer, and that only fueled him on more.

“The pink ones are mainly used to show happiness,” Lance started, “but they can also be used to give good wishes or confidence.”

“Oh, cool,” Hunk said before going silent for a moment to take in the new information. After a few moments he continued, “especially the confidence part. I know you can struggle with that sometimes, even when you shouldn’t have to, but these flowers are good for you aren’t they?”

Lance flushed as he was caught out. “Oh... nothing gets past you, does it?” He chuckled at how easily his best friend knew exactly what he was thinking. “But yeah, they are. Tulips were some of the first flowers I actually learned the meanings behind since I could already draw them fairly well, and I had always loved the pink ones- that love only grew once I found out what they meant.”

“Aww, you really are a flower nerd,” Hunk cooed again, but moved on to the next flowers before Lance had time to confront him about it. “And those purple ones are...?” he asked, leading Lance to complete the statement.

“That’s a purple crocus,” he answered, sending a light glare at Hunk for the obvious change of subject. This time he didn’t even have to wait for Hunk to ask about the meaning, he dove straight in. “They are used most often to mean cheerfulness and being open to all the good things all around us.” Lance seemed to cheer up just by talking about the flowers. Or maybe he just got tired of glaring at his friend when he really wasn’t mad. “Like, isn’t that just the sweetest thing you’ve ever heard, or what?”

Hunk smiled back at his friend in awe of how enthusiastic he was for all of his flowers. As he looked up, he gave his confirmation that “Yes, that is super adorable, Lance. Now what about these last ones? The blue ones?”

“Those ones are tricky,” Lance said, sitting up straighter as began to talk about the flowers. “Those are hydrangeas, and they can be given two very opposite meanings. A lot of people associate them, especially the blue ones, with rejection and heartlessness,” he grimaced as he said this, “but I’ve always known them to mean honesty and heartfelt emotions, to show perseverance and gratitude for being understood. That’s what they’ve always meant to me.” He got quieter as he spoke, voice dropping off in confusion, as if he couldn’t comprehend why anyone would villainize such an innocent blossom.

Hunk sat in silence once again, eyes roaming across the drawing, taking it all in. “I had no idea how much planning went into this,” he said, still looking down awestruck at the drawing. “I thought it was beautiful before, but now, this is just amazing.” Hunk looked up with one of the widest grins Lance had ever seen on him. “Lance, you’re amazing. This is so cool.” He blushed under Hunk’s praise, flushing across his cheeks and to the tips of his ears.

He whispered a quiet “Thanks” before flopping backwards onto Hunk’s bed and flinging his legs out over the side of the bed.

“What is it with you and laying on my bed?” Hunk asked, laying down on top of him, trapping his legs in place. “You do know that you have your own, right?”

“Wait, there’s two beds in this room?” Lance asked, propping himself up on his elbows, legs still trapped underneath Hunk.

“I do not appreciate your tone, young man,” Hunk replied, taking on as much of an authoritative tone as he could manage without bursting into laughter.

Lance immediately smirked back at Hunk, “You’re not my real dad, you can’t control me.”

“That’s it,” Hunk sighed, letting a small chuckle break through his strict facade, “You’re grounded. Go to your room.”

“I’m already in my room, duh,” Lance added, rolling his eyes to fully get into the dramatic child persona. Hunk on the other hand couldn’t help but finally let out the laughter that he had been struggling to hold on to for the entire conversation.

“You know what I meant,” Hunk said, finally freeing Lance’s legs. Lance immediately hopped off the bed and faced Hunk. If his mischievous, secretive smirk were anything to go by, what Lance was going to say next should definitely scare him.

“Okay, I’ll move to my side of the room,” Lance conceded; that was not what Hunk was expecting at all. He was halfway through a sigh of relief when Lance added on, “On one condition.”

“Oh no,” Hunk muttered. “What is it?”

“You have to come with me tonight for my first tattoo session,” he blurted out, speaking so quickly that the words slurred together. Lance was smiling sheepishly and looking towards the floor, as if he was scared that Hunk would reject his request.

“Of course, dude,” Hunk answered, “You didn’t even have to ask. I’m not just gonna let you wander in there by yourself, especially not on your first time.”

Lance lit up at this. “Even if I won’t be done until like 2am? You’ll stay the whole time?”

“Of course,” Hunk repeated, before adding, “but you do know that we have a super important test for Iverson on Monday, right? Are you gonna have enough energy to do some proper studying on Saturday after staying up that late?”

“Pfft,” Lance waved off Hunk’s worrying, “you know we’ve stayed up later. Plus we can study on Sunday anyways.”

Hunk simply gave Lance a knowing look, but Lance refused to meet his gaze. “We both know you’re not gonna do anything on Sunday. You’ve always gotten all your work done on Saturday so you can have your break-from-school day at the beginning of the week.” Lance pouted as his friend saw right through him, once again. “I don’t think you could survive without it.”

“Fine,” Lance conceded, “but what about this.” He seemed to contemplate what he would say next, even going so far as to place his hand on his chin, one arm braced on the other that was wrapped around his chest, in what he knew was a super cliche pose. “What if you bring our notes and stuff to the tattoo shop, and we can get half of our studying done then? That way, we only have half as much to do later in the day!”

“That actually doesn’t sound like too bad of a plan,” Hunk said, before adding a quick amendment, “except for one thing- I feel like you’ll be pretty distracted tonight. Are you sure you’ll be able to focus on studying?”

“I’m not promising anything,” Lance said, “but at least you’ll be able to get some in. And I’ll be there for emotional support. And so you can have someone to quiz on the material.”

Hunk smiled at the lengths Lance would go to in order to make sure he wouldn’t be alone for this, even when there was really no need. Hunk would have gone anyways, that’s what friends are for.

“Okay, okay, I’ll come,” Hunk said, “but what about Pidge? Are they coming too?”

At his question, Lance deflated just the tiniest amount. “No, not tonight. He’s gonna stay inside like a gremlin; he said something about some extra-curricular work, but I didn’t really catch the details.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Pidge,” Hunk agreed, “so I guess it'll just be the two of us tonight, then?”

“Yup,” Lance agreed, back to smiling widely, “but we should probably get a little bit of rest beforehand. Tonight's gonna be a long night.”

“Again, that's probably a good idea,” Hunk agreed. “I’ll set an alarm for both of us, but I’ll wake you up if you miss it?” he proposed.

“You know me too well,” Lance said, finally flopping backwards onto his own bed for once.

 

Three hours later found Lance and Hunk wandering the streets of the nearby town for the second time, except this time, they were completely and hopelessly lost.

“Hunk, I swear we've seen this same convenience store like three times, how have I not seen the one place I’m actually looking for at all?”

Hunk spun around as he walked, eventually settling on walking backwards in front of Lance. “This town is not that big, I really have no idea. Even just wandering around like this, we should have passed it at least once. The chances of us avoiding it completely are pretty slim.”

“And yet here we are,” Lance sighed, “utterly lost in a strange town and no one knows where we are. If we never make it back, I hope Pidge tells my family that I loved them.” Hunk paused for a moment at this, confused but amused.

“Dude,” he chuckled, “it’s not like we’ve been sucked out into space to fight in some intergalactic war and you’re never gonna see your family again. We’re literally just a couple miles from the Garrison. Look,” he gestured down a side street as they walked past it, “you can still see the lights from here.”

Lance turned reflexively in the direction Hunk pointed in and immediately stopped walking. “Hunk you're brilliant!!” he cried, bounding over to Hunk and wrapping his arms around his best friend’s neck.

Hunk froze under the unexpected praise and hug attack, his eyes wide in shock. “What? Wait, what did I do?” Hunk asked, hugging Lance back, but not quite understanding why he was doing so in the first place.

“You found it,” Lance clarified, gesturing in the same direction Hunk had- towards the Garrison. This only confused Hunk more until he actually looked in the direction Lance was pointing in. Just about a quarter mile down that side street was the same tattoo shop they had found a week ago.

“Oh,” Hunk murmured.

Lance only gave him a second to realize what he had accidentally found before tugging on his hand and pulling him quickly towards the small shop. “Come on, Hunk. I’m already twenty minutes late, let's just hope he didn’t decide to give up on waiting for me and close up early.” Lance raced towards the bright lights, taking those as a good sign that they were still open, and Hunk had no choice but to follow close behind, still connected by his wrist to Lance’s hand.

They soon reached the front of the shop and were initially excited to see that nearly every light was lit up- that was, at least until they realized only one sign was turned off. It just happened to be their luck that that one sign was the one responsible for lighting up the word ‘open’ in blue and red neon.

“They're closed,” Lance said, voice barely above a whisper. “I missed it.” All the excited energy that had been slowly building in Lance for the past week all seemed to leave him in the span of one shaky breath. “What am I gonna do?” he asked, turning towards Hunk and away from the storefront. He stepped back and collapsed to sit on the sidewalk, leaning against the brick wall.

Hunk sat down to join his friend on the ground. “We’ll just have to come back tomorrow and see if he can reschedule,” he answered without hesitation. He looked over at Lance to get his attention, but Lance was already staring pointedly at the ground.

“But what about the test and studying?” Lance asked. His voice was still small, but it was no longer wavering with every word.

Hunk waved off the concern immediately. “It’s just one test- we’ll make it up on the next one. You’re more important than a test and this is obviously important to you. Therefore, this is more important than a test.” Just as Lance was about to rest his head on Hunk’s shoulder, content with his answered, the door just to their right swung open slowly.

Hunk and Lance looked up simultaneously at the noise and just about jumped up from their seats when they realized it was the same man from last week- the only employee they would recognize from the tattoo shop and he was staring right back at them.

“What are you guys doing?” he asked with a wide grin and a slight chuckle as they both scrambled to their feet.

“But-” Hunk started, quickly dropping off as the words refused to form. This made way for Lance to start rambling, trying to explain for the both of them, trying to give a good reason as to why they were just sitting on the ground outside of what turned out to be a very much open tattoo shop.

“But we were lost and we were twenty minutes late but then we finally found and we were too late and the light was off but not most of them but definitely the important one. I mean the open sign was off, obviously that means the place is already closed, right?” He got quieter and more unsure the more he continued talking.

At Lance’s speech, the man’s eyes went wide and he began rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. “Oh,” he started, “that would be my fault then.” He paused as he looked up at Lance and Hunk. “Since I was keeping the shop open later than usual for you guys, I didn’t want random people wandering in since I wouldn’t be able to help them. I’m the only one staying late and I would be busy with you.”

“Oh,” Lance muttered, starting to piece it all together now. “So I’m not too late? I didn’t miss my chance?” Hunk placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder as he asked the question, ready to stand with him no matter the man’s answer.

The man chuckled to dispel the tense air around the three of them. “Of course not, come right on in. We’ll get started right away.” He gestured for the two to follow him into the shop but there was really no need; Lance was practically through the door already and Hunk wasn’t far behind.

Almost immediately, Lance handed over his drawing for the tattoo design and the man set off to work. Lance settled into the chair that had already been clearly set up specifically for him and Hunk took a seat in a lounge chair not far off. Hunk took out the notes he had brought to study but was quickly distracted by Lance nervously bouncing in his seat.

“Hey,” Hunk called out to get Lance’s attention, “Everything will be fine.” He spoke low and slow, trying his best to not let his own nervousness for his best friend bleed into his words.

At his words, Lance broke out into a huge grin. “Thanks, man.” He paused for just a moment before turning back to Hunk. “And thanks again for coming with me, I don’t know what I would have done without you today. Thank you.”

“Of course,” Hunk smiled back. “And maybe we should get an actual address for this place before we leave this time.” They both laughed at this before their attention was drawn to the man returning with his last couple of tools.

“You ready to go Lance?” he asked, pulling up a chair right beside him.

“Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please feel free to let me know what you guys think so far. I love you all and I hope you guys enjoyed!!


	3. Garrison Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Carrie (@custompotato on tumblr) for this AU. Love you!

“Huuuunk, _please?_ ”

“Lance, I thought we already decided this?” Lance pouted up at him slightly, trying to get him to change his mind even though, deep down, he knew Hunk had already made his final decision. Hunk sighed and smiled back at him sympathetically. “You know I would love to go, especially since it’s your last appointment, and I can’t wait to finally see what your tattoo looks like completed, but we both know how important this final on Monday is. If either of us are gonna keep our grades up, we’re gonna have to do really well.”

“Who assigns a final on a Monday?” Lance grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, it’s dumb, but we have a game plan remember?” He nudged Lance’s shoulder just slightly. More than anything else, he wanted to make sure Lance wasn’t genuinely upset that he wouldn’t be able to go with him. “You help me start getting our notes together Friday night and then you go get your badass tattoo finished. Then, on Saturday, you catch up on sleep and we study for the rest of the day. That way, we’re both not cramming it all on Sunday and we can use that extra day to review any things we had issues with earlier. Perfect plan.”

Lance tried to avoid giving up his pout, but how could he argue against something that made that much sense. “Okay, I know you’re absolutely right and all, but I still don’t want to go alone.” At this, his pout turned from one of drama and exaggeration to one that was much smaller, but also much more genuine.

“Why don’t you ask Pidge to go with you? They’ve gone with us before, right?” The solution seemed simple enough to Hunk, but Lance began playing with the hem of his shirt, just slightly anxious.

“Well yeah, but it’s always been both of us,” Lance said, as if that explained everything. This, however, only seemed to confuse Hunk more. “You know,” Lance continued, “like when it’s all three of us, you’re the only one able to keep up with Pidge’s techno babble, and you guys always seem to know what the other is talking about and most of the time it just goes straight over my head. I mean, I can kinda follow some of it, but how am I supposed to handle that for, like, three hours?”

Hunk remained silent after that for just a moment, knowing that this probably meant more to Lance than he was letting on. “I’m sure you guys could find something in common to talk about.” He spoke quietly, almost as if the thought wasn’t really meant to be spoken aloud.

“Like what?” Lance asked.

“Ummm, I don’t know. I didn’t think I’d get this far.” Lance chuckled then, glad that, even in their mutual uncertainty, his best friend was able to make him laugh.

“I guess I’ll just have to go for it and hope for the best, then,” Lance said, a small smile still on his face.

“Just ask them tomorrow during lunch,” Hunk suggested, “and then you’ll still have half a day to emotionally prepare yourself with what you could talk about.” Hunk placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder, mustering all the support he could into that simple gesture.

Lance leaned his head over onto his own shoulder, landing it on Hunk’s hand and trapping it in place. Hunk could feel the movement of Lance’s chin as he started talking.

“Thanks man,” he whispered, “What would I do without you?”

Hunk saw his opportunity to lighten the mood and practically pounced on it. “Probably a lot of dangerous things.” Lance looked over at him sharply, feigning offense, but Hunk just shrugged.

“Okay, fine, you’re probably right.”

“Oh, you know I’m definitely right,” Hunk smirked, throwing up some finger guns for that final playful touch.

“Whatever, _nerd,_ ” Lance shot back, leaning back into his own personal space in the chair next to Hunk’s. “So how does that formula work, again?” They went back to work and the rest of the afternoon seemed to pass in no time.

 

“Piiiidge, _please?_ ”

“Yes, Lance?” This only earned a glare from Lance and a snicker from Pidge.

“Don’t you ‘yes, Lance’ me, you already know what I want.” Lance had avoided this conversation for most of the entirety of their lunch period, but it was down to the final few minutes now, and people all around them were already beginning to pack up their trash and head out to their next class. Lance had only been distracted for a second by Hunk shooting him an encouraging pair of thumbs-up for support, but when he turned back around Pidge was already out of their seat and practically out of sight. The only remaining way to track them down was the slight sound of maniacal laughter floating in and out of all the other voices.

Lance hopped up from his seat and immediately set out after them. Honestly, Lance’s much longer legs were probably an unfair advantage in this chase, but he wouldn’t be one to complain. He caught up fairly quickly, wrapping an arm around their smaller frame to keep them from escaping again.

This time, Pidge didn’t even wait for Lance to broach the subject first. “I can’t believe that you’re trying to peer pressure me, a mere child, into staying up past my bedtime. I’m not allowed to be awake past ten o'clock, and you’re trying to get me to stay outside until two in the morning? How dare you try to corrupt such an innocent child.”

“Pidge,” Lance said, letting out a sigh of exasperation. “You may be tiny,” Pidge threw Lance’s arm off of their shoulders, chuckling all the while, “but you are quite literally the exact opposite of innocent. You’re out-ocent, that’s what you are. Also, you never sleep anyways, so what does an imaginary curfew have to do with anything?”

“Okay, true, but it’s still so _far_.” By now, Lance was pretty sure he had already convinced Pidge to join him later; they had to just be messing with him, right? Or maybe they just needed more incentive.

Lance finally caved. “What would I have to do to get you to come?” The look on Pidge’s face from hearing the offer was way too eager for Lance’s taste. “Oh no,” he mumbled.

“I’ll join you, on two conditions,” they said, smirking over at Lance. “One, I get to bring my laptop and headphones with me to the shop. I got stuff I need to do.” 

Lance nodded along to show his acceptance of the first condition. “Sure thing,” he replied, “what else did you need?” If the last question came out a bit strained, neither of them mentioned it.

“I would need you to help carry my equipment,” they admitted. “It’s not a lot and I can usually take care of it myself, but for something that far away it would be nice to have someone to switch off with.” Lance was genuinely shocked at the simplicity of that request. He wouldn’t have been surprised if they had asked him to press up like a pink monkey and start dancing in the halls.

Once he realized that he never gave a verbal confirmation, Lance was quick to nod off a quick “Of course, so see you tonight?” before they were splitting off into different directions for their next class.

“Definitely,” Pidge replied back, nodding towards Lance as they walked backwards down the hall, somehow still managing to avoid running into anyone.

 

Just barely a few hours had passed when Lance showed up at Pidge’s door room, already bouncing on the balls of his feet and completely ready to go. Pidge on the other hand seemed to just be waking from what might have been an excellent nap that they were so abruptly pulled from.

“What if,” Pidge started, rubbing at their eye to try to get rid of the last remnants of sleep, “What if I carry my backpack of equipment, and then you carry me?” They chuckled with their question as if they were sure that the very idea would seem ridiculous to Lance. They never expected for him to actually squat down low enough for Pidge to grab on around his neck.

“Are you sure about this?” Pidge asked, wanting to clarify that this wasn’t all one big, elaborate prank.

“Definitely,” Lance answered, moving even closer to the floor, unsure what the best height would be for Pidge to latch on.

“Oh,” they whispered back, surprised that the offer ended up being genuine, “Thank you.” The smaller of the two wrapped their arms around Lance’s neck, holding on for dear life as he stood up to walk out the door.

They made it there in record time- Lance no longer got lost in the streets of the small city. Ever since that first session, Lance had made a point out of getting to the shop at least a few minutes early, if for nothing else than to avoid causing himself any unnecessary panic.

They settle into the chairs set out for them fairly easily and Pidge wastes no time at all setting up their computer. It looked homemade and Lance couldn’t imagine Pidge with anything else. They were opening up a strange looking program when the tattoo man lifted Lance’s arm towards him. This was such a common occurrence by now that Lance didn’t even pay him any mind, he was much more interested in the weird graphs shifting and changing on Pidge’s screen. Pidge was just about to put their large headphones on when something happened that none of them could have predicted.

Lance _yelped._

And fell out of his chair.

And Pidge couldn’t even begin to hide their laughter.

The man standing by the chair Lance had just been sitting in looked on to the scene, more confused than he had been in a long time. Lance had shed a few tears when he was just starting on the tattoo, but every since that first day, he had barely gotten a reaction out of the boy. Not once had he complained or squirmed in the chair as he worked. And yet, here he was, lying on the ground after barely a single poke.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Lance had yet to move from his position lying on the floor, but he seemed to be shaking. Whether it was from tears or laughter he couldn’t tell.

“Lance, buddy,” Pidge called from across the room, “You alright there?”

A moment of silence passed as they all watched him slowly rise to his feet. There were tears in his eyes but he also seemed to be smiling and laughing. “I'm good,” he said, wiping at his eyes. It was only a few seconds more before he could get his laughter back under control.

The man doing Lance’s tattoo was still standing off to the side of the small room, slightly in shock from all that had happened. “I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?” he asked, clearly worried about the fact that Lance had had tears in his eyes when he first stood up.

“No, really I'm fine,” Lance insisted, backing it up with a reassuring of a smile as he could manage. “You just spooked me is all.”

“Oh,” he said, “sorry about that then. Probably should have given you some warning…” He trailed off as he spoke, but in the following silence gestured for Lance to sit back in the chair he had just fallen out of.

“It’s not your fault, really,” Lance said. “I was actually distracted by Pidge’s computer, I would have been fine if I had been paying attention. I guess it was my fault.” He laughed at this as well, but this laugh was different. It was forced, unnatural. But they moved on.

This time the man was a lot slower in grabbing Lance’s arm, a lot more deliberate. They made eye contact and Lance gave a brief nod before the man gave his second attempt for the day. Instead of starting in the crook of his elbow, this time the man started square over his bicep, working his way down to where he originally intended to start.

The next thirty minutes or so passed in much the same way. If it went on much longer, Lance was sure he would go insane. Pidge even seemed to have music and yet they weren’t sharing? Rude. Might as well make a conversation out of it.

“Pidge,” Lance called, hoping he was loud enough to be heard over the headphones. 

Pidge looked up at him then, removing the large headphones and asked “Did you call my name?” Success.

“Whatcha listening to?” Lance asked, hoping to hear that they were listening to a band that Lance happened to like as well.

They seemed to contemplate their answer for a while. Was it really that hard of a question? But the answer Lance got was not what he had been expecting at all. “I don’t know,” they eventually settled on, voice steady but slightly quieter than usual.

Lance turned his head to look at Pidge more directly. “What do you mean you don’t know?” Lance’s utterly baffled tone seemed to put Pidge on edge.

“I just don’t okay. My computer picked up on some weird frequencies and it sounds like someone trying to say something, I’m just not sure what yet.”

“Could I help at all?”

“You want me to play it out loud?” Pidge asked, pulling their computer closer to themself protectively.

The subtle movement didn’t go unnoticed by Lance, “Only if you want to,” he amended.

There was another moment of silence as Pidge contemplated whether or not to indulge Lance with this. It’s not like they were making much progress by themselves. What harm could it do to share the strange sounds with Lance?

“Okay.” Pidge went to unplug the headphones and turn up the volume on the laptop’s external speakers. At first it was nothing but static, but after a few moments Lance could just barely make out a low, gravely voice. Even after he picked out the voice, it was covered up by an even lower rumble in the background. Pidge left the volume up for a while as the tattoo artist went back to work.

It was a few long minutes before anything changed about the sounds coming from Pidge’s computer, but eventually the rumble began to die down allowing the coarse voice to be heard. Lance perked up at this, straining to make out what the voice was saying.

“Is he saying… Voltron?” Lance eventually asked.

“That’s what I've been thinking too, but I have no idea what that’s supposed to mean?” Pidge agreed, taking down a few notes in a notebook. From what Lance could see, there were different colored sketches all over the page. They both shrugged it off at nearly the same time and returned to the previous pattern of not talking, but the static made it a bit more bearable than the absolute silence of before.

Lance was on the verge of nodding off into sleep and Pidge had fallen past that cliff a long time ago by the time that the tattoo artist finally announced that he was done. Lance looked down at the completed tattoo in wonder and awe. He couldn’t have asked for anything better. He spent a few more moments admiring the finished product while the man cleaned up his station, getting ready to close up shop.

Lance knew he might be overstaying his welcome but he couldn’t help but admire the craftsmanship that went into turning his drawing into a living masterpiece. He eventually moved towards Pidge, figuring they would need to wake up eventually.

“Pidge,” he called, gently shaking their shoulder, but staying well out of hitting range. Pidge was known to flail when woken up unexpectedly, and they were known to cause some serious damage when they did. Lance, however, failed to account for the small legs tucked up under them. As soon as Lance managed to bring Pidge back to the world of the living, they flailed out as expected, but one leg caught Lance’s shin in a particularly sharp kick. He ended up nearly doubled over, glaring at Pidge, “Rude.”

“Says the one who woke me up in the middle of the night,” they retorted back.

“We can’t stay here all night, Pidge. We gotta get outta this guy's shop so he can close up. Come on, get up, let’s go.”

Pidge sat up in their chair but refused to stand, “Only if you carry me back too.”

Lance chuckled at their demand before kneeling once again. “Sure thing, Pidgey.”

They packed up the computer equipment as quickly as possible and Pidge crawled onto Lance’s back for the second time that day.

“You’re just using me to sleep, aren’t you, Pidgeon?” There was no verbal response but Lance felt Pidge nod their head against his back. “Goodnight Pidge.”

 

“You see what I have to deal with?” Pidge looked over at Lance draped, once again, over Hunk’s bed with his legs tangled on Hunk’s lap. Hunk was sat beneath his tangle of limbs looking exasperatedly at Pidge. “Like, I feel the same way about Iverson, but how does it always end up being my bed that you steal?” He patted Lance’s calf affectionately, since that was about all he could reach at the moment.

“Does he do this often?” Pidge asked, as if Lance wasn’t sitting right there in the room next to them.

“You would not believe,” Hunk chuckled as Lance grumbled something that sounded along the lines of a terse “rude”.

“Not that I could ever turn him away,” Hunk amended.

Pidge nodded with a smile sent towards the two boys. They acted as if they had always known each other, as if they were closer than siblings. If anything, Pidge was reminded of the way Matt used to act around them, wondered if he would ever come back, if he was even still alive. Where did he go? Why wasn’t there any info on him in the Garrison? How can three people just _disappear?_

Hunk realized that Pidge had started to zone out but didn’t think anything of it. It was pretty late on their last Friday before heading home for winter break. Everyone was exhausted, it wasn’t all that uncommon around the Garrison. He let Pidge have a moment and instead turned his conversation to Lance.

“Did you ever tell your moms about the tattoo?”

“...” Lance turned his gaze away from Hunk in order to avoid giving an answer to his question.

“You haven’t have you?”

“Nooo…”

Hunk chuckled at his friend, before patting him reassuringly. “Lance you’re a mess. What am I ever gonna do with you?”

“Love me anyways?” Lance suggested, sitting up on the bed. He kept his legs on Hunk’s lap and he leaned back on his palms.

“Well of course.” Hunk waved him off as if any other alternative would be ridiculous.

“Hey Pidge,” Lance called, bringing them out of their thoughts, “What are you doing for winter break?”

“What do you mean?” They still seemed slightly dazed, but were coming back quickly enough.

“You’re gonna leave to see your family, right?” Lance explained. “What are they like?”

“Oh, umm…” Pidge seemed to stiffen at the question. They sat up straighter and squared their shoulders before giving an answer. “Well, it’s just me and my mom, so there’s not really much to tell.” They got quieter as they finished, looking down at their lap by the end of it.

Lance could tell it was an uncomfortable topic so he quickly moved to change the subject. “Well I can’t wait to see my family. My mamá said she was gonna take the day off of work so she could pick me up from the airport, and I’m sure mom’ll be in the kitchen making way too much food.”

“Did your sister ever have her baby?” Hunk asked, perking up immediately.

“Catalina?” Lance asked. Hunk nodded excitedly, prompting Lance to continue. “No, I don’t think she has quite yet, but she’s due any day now.” Hunk started smiling wider than ever seemed possible.

“You have to let me meet the kid eventually,” Hunk gushed.

“Of course,” Lance smiled back at him, “maybe I’ll have to take you back to Cuba over spring break.”

“Yes, absolutely, a thousand times, yes.” Hunk seemed completely giddy at the offer.

That night came and went in what felt like a matter of seconds. The trio stayed up for hours chatting, laughing, and doing anything to avoid packing, which they regretted in the morning. They were all scrambling around, trying to make sure they didn’t leave anything important behind.

Luckily, they made it out to the front of the Garrison with all of their bags just in time for the last shuttle to the airport. They were halfway to Sky Harbor before they had fully calmed down from the madness of that morning.

“So Lance,” Hunk started, “if you haven’t told your moms about the tattoo, how are you gonna hide it from them in person?”

“Ummm…” A questioning look passed over Lance’s face as if he was genuinely only considering this for the first time. “What if I just wear my jacket the whole time?” he proposed.

Hunk considered that for a moment before pointing out the flaw in his plan. “Is that even possible in Havana? Like, I know it’s winter and all, but are you sure you’ll be able to?” Hunk faced Lance, a concerned quirk of his brows betraying how he felt about that plan.

Lance just shrugged and slumped in his chair, leaning his head back over the edge, eyes closed. “I can try.”

“If you say so.”

It wasn’t much longer to the airport and they all split up to head to their separate terminals- Hunk heading out to Kailua and Pidge heading out to Québec. They would have stayed to savor the goodbyes, but each of them was cutting it close to their departure times as it was.

The beginning of the airport holiday rush led to Lance being pushed and shoved as he tried to navigate the oversized airport. Eventually, he made it to his own terminal, just in time for the last call for passengers. He tossed his carry-on into the overhead compartment and settled down by the stranger seated next to him. He flipped up his headphones and prepared himself for a very boring eight hours.

 

By the time Lance woke back up, the stewardesses were roaming the aisles, making sure that everyone was seated, buckled, and had their trays stored in the upright position- they would be landing within the next few minutes.

The landing and disboarding passed as it did for every other flight, crowded and way too slow but at least nothing went wrong.

As he was waiting at baggage claim for his suitcase to make it around the conveyor belt, he already had his phone out, getting ready to call his mamá to find out where in the airport parking lot to meet her. Just as he was about to press the call button, he looked up at a door opening across the large room. In walked a short, pudgy woman with curly black hair tied back into a bun. There were just a few gray hairs around her temples, but she wore them proudly.

She scanned the room, looking for someone in particular, but it wasn’t long before she saw Lance running towards her in a full sprint, trying to get across the room as quickly as possible to get to her.

“Mamá!” he called out, enveloping her in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she fit her head into his shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how much of it is gonna be said outright in this fic, but if you have any questions or comments on the names I use for Lance’s family/ for Lance’s full name/ about Lance’s family members feel free to let me know in the comments or shoot me an ask on tumblr! (@demiquaver)
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented or left kudos so far, I love each and every one of you and appreciate you so much.


End file.
